


Don't Break Me Down

by Sin_Queen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bertholdt/Eren - Freeform, M/M, all the rare pairs, i was gonna post it sooner, make out after quarreling ayyyy, might write a Reiner/Eren smut too, new ep rekted me, school kicked my ass last week, smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_Queen/pseuds/Sin_Queen
Summary: Bertholdt should be paid for dealing with Eren's shit but he isn't. Instead he pisses Eren off and has to make it up to him. Or make out with him. Whichever works first.





	Don't Break Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> The title's from Lana Del Rey's 'Ride'. More like Lana Del Slay bc she killed me

~~~~~~~~

   “Eren, stop giving Jean hay! He’s not a horse!” Bertholdt huffed as a pissed off Jean stormed past him with hay stuck in his hair. “But, it’s funny,” Eren whined, pouting as he hid the hay behind his back. Bertholdt refrained from laughing at the disgusted expression Jean bore as he asked (technically demanded) that Connie and Sasha stop giggling at his plight and help him. “Seriously, stop it. You need to think about how Jean feels.” Bertholdt kept on chastising Eren despite fully well knowing he’d do it again. There was no way that he could keep an eye on Eren to make sure he stopped but, it didn’t deter him.

   Bertholdt turned away and ran to catch up to Jean who was galloping, fucking- _no_ , running away, “Jean! I’m so sorry. Eren just likes to be an asshole to you,” he explained, desperately trying to fix the damage Eren had caused. “Oh shut up Bertholdt,” Jean snarled as he strutted off. Bertholdt would like just one day to relax and not have to deal with Eren’s shenanigans. “No seriously, he _is_ sorry. Aren’t you Eren?” Bertholdt hissed, glaring at the non-attentive brunet. “Huh, oh, um,” Eren blushed under the intense glare he was receiving, “yeah, obviously.” Jean didn’t seem convinced at all and stopped walking completely, causing Eren to walk into Bertholdt’s back.

   He steadied him and was somewhat concerned with the expression of pure anger Jean was giving him. “Why do you always cover for him? Actually, I don’t give a shit man. I’m gonna go sleep off this humiliation or something,” he grumbled, resuming in his trek to wherever. He let out a sigh of relief and turned around to scold Eren some more but he beat Bertholdt to it. “Yeah, why do you always cover for me? I could kick Jean’s ass,” he muttered, emerald green eyes narrowing suspiciously. “Because I want to. And you’d probably make the situation worse,” Bertholdt shrugged despite the offended gasp Eren made.

   “ _I_ wouldn’t have made the situation worse!” Bertholdt rolled his eyes in exasperation, “Sure you wouldn’t have.” Eren’s face flushed a dark red and he crossed his arms as he craned his neck upwards to glare at Bertholdt. “Let me handle my own things Hoover!” “No Jaeger.” Eren’s lips were drawn down in an ugly sneer and he opened his mouth to argue some more. He ignored the angry curses as he turned to go bother Reiner who was currently laughing his ass off at everything that was happening. Eren said something _highly_ inappropriate and marched off. More than likely, the titan shifter was going to go and complain to both Mikasa and Armin if they weren’t busy.

   Reiner gave him a shit eating grin as Bertholdt approached him and the still snickering Connie. “You handled that situation wonderfully,” Reiner mused while Connie nodded enthusiastically. “Yah, great going. You got both Jean and Eren pissed with you. Granted it’s pretty easy to piss them off but, hey, props to you.” Bertholdt pursed his lips as they cackled as if it was some hilarious joke.

   “You done now?” he asked dryly causing them both to stop. “Yeah, for the time being. Go talk to Eren or something, he looked angry as fuck,” Reiner stressed on the ‘fuck’ part before continuing on, cutting off Connie’s input, “he’s always angry but he looked ready to cut off your head. Not the fun one either. I suggest using the age old remedy of-” “Okay! I got the point. I’ll just go,” Bertholdt interjected, blushing in embarrassment and shuffling off. Jeez, Reiner _really_ needed to learn the definition of ‘subtle’.

   He passed by a livid Jean and Bertholdt decided that he quite liked having non broken ribs and he sure as _fuck_ wasn’t going to let a horse break them. “Damn it,” he muttered, internally reprimanding himself for giving into Eren’s shenanigans. He spotted the brunet sitting underneath a tree and by the way his face was flushed red, he was still fuming. While saying a silent prayer, Bertholdt walked up and stared down at Eren.

   “Hey.” “I still have hay,” Eren informed, pulling it out from his pocket. Bertholdt frowned deeply as Eren rummaged around in his back pocket and showed off the hay. “Uh, thanks? I wanted to apologize for being sarcastic to you earlier and not allowing you to take care of yourself.” Eren gave him a long look, one he couldn’t make out at all. It was either immense judgement or a fed up expression Eren was throwing his way. “Apology accepted. Now come sit here so I can smack you.”

   Was Eren fully aware that his threat made Bertholdt _not_ want to sit down with him? However, he obliged and was pleasantly surprised when he was pulled into a kiss. After getting over the initial shock, he relaxed into it and dragged Eren into his lap. Bertholdt sank his teeth into Eren’s lower lip; well aware of the consequence but he didn’t care because shit, he was having _fun_. Eren’s fingers tangled themselves in Bertholdt’s hair as he pulled him down to deepen the kiss. He enjoyed hearing the smaller boy’s breathy moans as Bertholdt ran hand down his back which caused Eren to arch into him.

   They broke off and Bertholdt was proud to note the kiss swollen lips Eren sported. “So, am I going to get smacked?” Eren let out a soft laugh and shook his head. “Nah, I think I’m fine now.” “You think? Oh my, guess I’ll have to fix that,” Bertholdt hummed, grinning as Eren smacked his shoulder. “Guess you might have to Bert.” Eren gave him a cheeky grin as he backed up until he was against a tree. “Feeling ballsy?” Bertholdt asked as he proceeded to press himself flush against the snickering teen. Eren didn’t reply, he just nodded and motioned for Bertholdt to lean forward.


End file.
